


Harry Potter Oneshots Will Fall From the Sky Like Rain

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt me, do not copy to another site, warnings at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: This is going to be a collection of oneshots I'll write depending on prompts you give me and the random ideas I have!





	1. Harry's Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Mention of child abuse, depressed thoughts, mention of self-harm

Harry felt his world shattering to pieces around him. Of course it would happen. He should have known that he wouldn’t be able to live a year without fearing for his life. A freak like him didn’t deserve to happy, Uncle Vernon was right. He was rocking back and forth on the floor next to the Gryffindor table, completely unaware of his surroundings, while the other students and teachers stared at him in concern.

Draco rushed over from the Slytherin table, ignoring all the confused and strange looks he was getting as he scooped up his boyfriend and cuddled him.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. I wouldn’t let you die, now would I?” He murmured, calming Harry down a little. He was still breathily shakily and was extremely pale, but he wasn’t having a full blown panic attack anymore. 

Draco looked up and saw Dumbledore looking speculatively at him. “Draco, my boy, can you help Harry to the room where the other champions are waiting?” He asked, making it sound more like an order than a question.

Rolling his eyes at the headmaster, Draco carried Harry into the room and got him settled on a couch, refusing to leave his side after Harry began panicking again when he tried to let go of him and return to the Great Hall. The judges and teachers sighed, resigned, and continued arguing about Harry’s involvement with the tournament. 

Draco distracted Harry from their yelling by stroking his hair and murmuring a steady stream of reassurance until the raven-haired boy relaxed and settled against his side, burrowing against his shoulder.

The meeting finished up and Draco helped Harry up. They were going to spend the night in the Room of Requirement tonight, as Draco didn’t feel comfortable leaving Harry alone after he had a panic attack. He’d just recently managed to get Harry to stop cutting himself and didn’t want him to start again.

They made it to the RoR and Draco helped Harry get ready for bed before practically falling into bed in exhaustion. After a moment, Harry wormed his way over to Draco’s side of the bed and cuddled up against his back, sighing happily. He knew Draco would make sure he was alright.


	2. Harry's Panic Attack Pt. II (Prequel set in Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 as requested by Chris52_lane! Enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Non-graphic mentions of torture, depression

Harry was sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower under his Invisibility Cloak, looking up at the stars. He was thinking about Sirius Black again. The adults were keeping something about him from him, but no matter how much he asked, they wouldn’t tell him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs. Draco Malfoy came out onto the balcony next to him and sat down quietly, face devoid of the usual haughty look. He looked relaxed and happy. When he turned around to check the stairs, he tripped over Harry, who let out a cry at being trampled on.

“Potter? What are you doing here?!” Malfoy said, scrambling backwards. 

“Just needed some time to myself.” Harry admitted, surprising himself with how honest he was being.

Malfoy slumped a little and said, “You know, I don’t like being your enemy. It’s mostly Ron that I get into it with, but you always get dragged in somehow. I wanted to be your friend in first year, but I went about it the wrong way and mucked it up.”

“Truce?” Harry held out his hand, a mirror of how Draco had offered his two years before.

“Truce.” Draco said, taking it. He was smiling now, a happy one.

They sat quietly next to each other for a while before going back to their separate dormitories, the previous antagonism gone like it had been blown away by the wind at the top of the tower.

-

(Spring of Third Year)

-

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Draco cried, looking at Harry almost in tears. They were in the RoR where Harry had been running a defense club most of the year and Draco was pacing in front of where Harry was sitting on the couch.

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.” Harry said, biting his lip. What he really meant was he didn’t want to be a burden.

“Having a blood quill used on you is torture, Harry! You should be making a big deal out of it!” Draco said.

“But I’m not...I just didn’t want to burden you.” Harry whispered.

“Oh Harry, you’ll never be a burden to me!” Draco hugged him.

“But I’m nothing special… I’m just Harry and you’re so smart and wealthy and handsome...” Harry was cut off by Draco kissing him quickly. 

“You’re extremely special!” Draco pulled away and hugged Harry, who was now blushing furiously. Harry sighed and laid down on Draco’s shoulder, enjoying how the blonde was stroking his hair. He fell asleep quickly, leaving Draco holding him quietly, smiling.


End file.
